


Control

by Bookcaseninja



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Wash is being a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookcaseninja/pseuds/Bookcaseninja
Relationships: Agent Washington (Red vs. Blue)/Reader
Kudos: 36





	Control

In the bedroom, Wash was usually the dominant one. He loved taking control and usually was, even when you were (or thought you were).

His hands were on your hips, controlling the pace at which they moved. Which, currently, was infuriatingly slow and teasing.

"Wash," You whimpered when a roll of your roll caused his cock to brush up against your g-spot.

"Y/N," He murmured back. His hands pulled at your hips, causing the same sensation. A smirk played at his lips when you moaned. "Need something, kitten?"

You opened your mouth to beg him to let you go faster, but then he was pulling you down to kiss you and the change in position caused your clit to rub against his pelvis. Instead of a coherent question, you ended up gasping, "Please, please, please."

"Please what?" Wash asked like the little shit he was. You could feel that stupid smirk grow as he kissed you chastely.

"Wash," You whined. He knew what you wanted, you were sure of it.

"Tell me what you want, kitten." He started trailing kisses along your jaw.

It took you several attempts to get your request out and every single failed attempt was caused by your fucking tease of a boyfriend. Every time you tried to talk, he would change the angle of your hips or suck a bruise on your throat, causing you to lose your train of thought. There was no doubt he was doing on purpose.

At last, you managed to cry out, "Faster! Please - shit - faster."

"That's a good girl," He groaned. And then his hands were gripping your hips even harder and encouraging you to move faster, harder. A growl rumbled in his chest when you tightened around him. "Scream for me, sweetheart."

When he started lifting his hips to meet your thrusts, you were done for. It didn't take long for you to fall over the edge, screaming his name.

That's when he moved.

By the time you came down from your explosive orgasm, Wash had flipped you over so you were on your back underneath him. You opened your eyes just in time to see a positively wicked look flash across his face.

"My turn," He announced as he pulled your legs over his shoulders.

This time, there was no teasing.


End file.
